Twilght : Reversed
by Fire xx Ice
Summary: Okay, so, this is a different way of how Edward and Bella meet. Please note that Rosalie is human, otherwise the Cullen family is the same. Rosalie really likes Edward, but Edward falls in love with Bella. So basically, yeah.


**School : In the Hall**

**Rosalie**

He has the straightest teeth ever. Deep golden eyes. The kind of shiny hair you wish you could run your fingers through. Sporty style. And a kick-butt smile. _And_ he's coming this way.

He flipped his bronzed hair out of his face and smiled to his friends. Right when he smiled Rosalie's heart skipped a beat. He _had_ to like Rosalie. Popular people _always_ go for each other.

Who is this _he_ you might be wondering? Well, his name is Edward, and he's only the most dreamy, popular guy at school ever, and Rosalie wants him. Just when she thought he was going to approach her, he passed her and started flirting with a total loser. She was so dead.

**Bella **

He has the straightest teeth ever. Deep golden eyes. The kind of shiny hair you wish

you could run your fingers through. Sporty style. And a kick-butt smile. _And_ he just asked Bella out! Time for a recap!

**Flashback**

Rosalie always got what she beckoned for. Including Edward.

He was walking straight to her. Probably to flirt or something. But, wait. What's that? He passed her. Huh? Bella looked behind her, no one was there. He stopped just inches in front of her. What was he doing?

Say something, she urged herself, but there was no need.

"Hey," he started, " um, so... this isn't easy, but..." Bella tried hard not to laugh. His voice sounded foreign when he stammered. Who thought some one as popular as Edward would stammer? That's when she noticed something odd about his beauty. His dark eyes.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked. This time his voice was clear, and he sounded confident. Bella could only shake her head to say no. _She couldn't get his pale face, strangely black eyes (usually golden), and purple circles under his eyes out of her mind, not in a good way, either. Only few looked the same, his family._

"Great," he said it so quickly she couldn't help but smile shyly_. So, Jasper, Emmett, and_ _Alice_. He smiled and her heart melted into a puddle.

" I'll call ya tonight, then."

" I'll try to answer," was what she wanted to say, but dorkily said, " I'll be waiting."

He smiled and caught up with his friends. Rosalie doesn't _always_ get her way.

_Maybe they just don't get enough sleep? But look gorgeous at the same time. And the pace of his walk, they're family is best in P.E. Hmm, I'll ask him about it after our date, she thought to herself._

**Rosalie **

"Hey, girl, do you know who that is?" Rosalie asked her sister Alice.

"Oh, her? I think her name is Bella," Alice answered.

"What are the deets on her?" Rosalie asked.

"She's 17, rumor has it she's dating some loser, an LBR, dresses in Forever 21 head to toe, and her parents are super strict…"

Rosalie cut her off, "Who's she dating?"

"Um, either Mike or Edward. No one's for sure yet. Because her and Mike went on and off for a…." she cut her off again, "WHAT?! It's got to be Edward! You know why? He walked over to _her_ earlier and not me. Believe me, they had their flirty face on. Spread it," Rosalie insisted.

"Huh? Why would you want me to do that? Besides, aren't you jealous?" Alice inquired.

"Since she has super strict parents…" this time Rosalie was cut off.

"Now I get it," Alice said. With the click of a button it was spread all over school.

**School: At the End Of Class**

**Edward**

His phone vibrated mildly. A text message. IT SAID:

_Edward and Bella are going out tonight, wink wink _

_-Alice _

Oh my god, Alice. He had to talk to Bella or Alice. Can't that damn bell ring already?

He looked around. Their thoughts determined they got it. Bella probably did, too. At times like these, he wished he could read her mind God, he hoped she would understand. Just one question, how did Alice find out? BRINGG!!

The bell rang. The teacher was cut off and dismissed every one. Edward raced out the door and ran to lunch.

He looked around to try to find Alice or Bella. He found his sister first and decided he would take it. He pulled her by the arm, and she practically screamed.

"Who told you? Don't play dumb. I got the text. So did the whole school," he took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Um, I have "secret sources", you know, but I'm the one that told Rosalie. You shouldn't be that dumb. Isn't it obvious? And she saw you go flirt so, don't play dumb." Alice snickered.

He didn't respond, because he saw Bella. She sat a table alone and didn't have anything but water, which was strange for a human. Oh, well, he could read it in Alice's thoughts later.

Edward sat down with her. They were about an inch apart. He noticed she shivered, and he could tell she was nervous or cold. She didn't look at him once. He moved her silky brown hair away from her eyes. Then she looked at him, her heartbeat increasing rapidly.

"Sorry, I didn't have anything to do with the text. It was all my sister Alice," he tried to convince her.

"I know. I don't really like to be the center of attention, so I'm kinda in hide out. I mean, you really took me by surprise. Walking up there like that to ask me out," she said.

"Maybe we should just blow it off if you really want to," Edward sounded really disappointed. Of course, it'd be safer, but he'd been admiring her for too long.

"Whoa, I didn't say that! I don't wanna blow it off, but…I just wish they didn't find out. It's not _that_ big of deal, though. I can live," Bella said, surprised he'd stooped so low to assume she didn't want to go.

Without another word he hugged her and whispered, "I'll pick you up at seven. Bye." Then he went at inhumanly pace to get his lunch that he… never ate.

6:30 PM After School

**Bella**

She wished she had canceled while she had the chance. Mike was going to be super mad at school on Friday. He wasn't over her yet. It was too late now, though.

She slipped on her heart shaped necklace.

Her outfit consisted of a long sleeved blue and green striped hoodie, jeans, tennis shoes with heals, and as of now a heart necklace. It all blended perfectly with her brown hair and brown eyes. Too bad her dad thought she was studying with Angela, otherwise she would have dressed much cuter.

Bella looked at her watch, 6:38 PM. Her stomach did a flip. Twenty – two minutes til 7:00. Now she started applying make up. Pink lip gloss, blue eye shadow, face powder, and peach blush.

She checked her watch again, 6:52.

She brushed her hair quickly. Bella picked up her cat and sniffed his fur. She whispered into his fur, "Luv ya, sweetie, bye."

She raced down her stairs. The clock said 6:59. She told her dad bye and walked out the door. Edward pulled up and waved.

Bella waved back and blushed. She was glad he was dressed casual, too. She walked quickly to the car and got in, neglecting to put her seatbelt on purposely.

"Hey, we're going go-carting. That OK? By the way, do you mind putting your seatbelt on?" he asked.

"It's totally fine." she replied. Then she put it on, unwillingly.

"Great. After that we're having picnic under the stars," he started driving.

"Just kidding, we are going to dinner, though. Where is a surprise." He winked. Bella's cheeks turned a faded crimson. She never felt so light before.

Strangely enough, she actually felt comfortable, and like herself for once. After a few minutes of silence he parked the car at Tri-City Kart Club.

"Here it is," he said. He got out and opened the door for her. He gave her his hand to help her climb out. Her face turned bright red when he touched her. She stumbled and fell on him, her hands on his chest. He laughed briefly, and she smiled lightly.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, shut the car door, kissed her head, and then they walked in. When he went to rent the two go carts, the guy said that they weren't open til 10:00 PM.

After that bust Edward said, "Let's go, I have an idea."

"OK, is it dumb? I really don't want to do something scary or stupid, "Bella retorted playfully. She didn't mention that she was a huge klutz, lucky enough not to trip on air.

He put his finger on her lips, "Shhh….it's not dumb. OK? I can't tell you though, it's a surprise again, not that huge of one but……" They climbed in the car, fastened their seatbelts, and then he drove away.

The car clock read 7:23 PM. Oh, no. She had to be home in about an hour. Did she care? Apparently not.

"Hey what time do you have to be home, anyways?" Edward wondered. Then it hit her. The whole hour thing.

Then Alana replied, "Oh, yeah. 10:30."

"Great," that was all he said for the rest of the ride there. He really sounded like he didn't believe her.

They went to the Golden Gate, a fancy Chinese restaurant. (It's real, I checked.)

"Edward, I can't let you pay for this, it's way too expensive," Bella insisted.

"It's not a problem. With Carisle being the doctor he is, well, we could bathe in all the money our family has. I really insist." She knew that was the and changed the subject.

Their main dinner topics were general: music, favorites, couple qualities, and personal thoughts about school and politics. She never once mentioned any of her burning questions.

Once they were finished, he tipped the waiter and said, "Come on, there is a movie place down the street and Halloween is playing there. They have those phones by the seats to order anything you want."

She replied, "There isn't enough time… but, I guess for you there can be. I'll just extend past curfew and explain later."

Then, they walked down the street hand in hand. That's when she realized his freezing body temperature. Bella was too stunned by his gracefulness to notice before. She duly noted that but didn't want to be rude.

Once they bought tickets, they found two empty seats in the middle of the theater. This movie was not so much scary, but gory. It wasn't as much Edward who was scared as it was Bella. He wrapped his arm around her, and she felt totally content.

By the end of the movie Bella wasn't even paying attention. She fell asleep, her head on Edward's chest.

The only thing that woke her up was the bang at the end of the movie. She just opened her eyes and walked out and into the car. Edward followed to make sure she didn't trip.

When he arrived at her house, it was 11:53 P.M.

He walked her up to her house and said, "I had a great time."

Worried her dad might see Edward, Bella quickly replied, "Me, too. Gotta go…" When she was about to open the door, Edward pulled her to him and started kissing her.

Her insides felt numb, like she was being carried away on a cloud. She leaned against the house, he immediately did, too. His breath and scent were sweet, electric pings were sent throughout her body.

The wind started blowing, she didn't notice. Her hair was frizzing, she didn't even care. All she cared about was Edward, and she wanted it to stay that way.

Bella slid right. As she did so, the doorbell rang continuingly. Their tongues and lips parted as if falling out of a trance.

She bounced back up. Edward didn't care, so he tried to come back for more, but Bella stepped away.

She could sense Charlie coming for the door. She looked out behind Edward and noticed her dad's car was no longer there.

She said, "It's okay." He started kissing her again, and they drifted away into the stars, a new moon in the sky.

**This chapter has a lot of cheese. I just want to clear everyone's confusion about anything at all. Ok, so the Cullen Family is: Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. Rosalie is left out, because she was the most beautiful female, so I had to leave her human. **

**So Rosalie likes Edward. Edward and Bella like each other, so either way Rose's kinda screwed. This was not intended for these characters, so I had to edit a lot. Their names weren't even the same. The next chapter may be posted in a week or so. I'm gonna write really long chapters, so that's why.**

**If you want the original characters' name's and plot, let me know, by REVIEWING. Of course! It's genius. Apparently NO ONE'S EVER thought of it before. Review, or I delete the story.**


End file.
